Trick
by Dyn Adr
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang pesulap dengan nasib kurang beruntung. Ia selalu menyebut dirinya sebagai pesulap hebat. Sasuke adalah seorang fisikawan jenius yang juga dosen. Sasuke tidak percaya dengan kekuatan mistis. Bersama Naruto, detektif konyol yang tidak penting dari kepolisian dan Hinata asistennya yang tidak kalah kocak, mereka bersama-sama memecahkan berbagai misteri.
1. Chapter 1

**Perkenalan.**

 **Haruno Sakura** : Sakura adalah gadis berusia 24 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai pesulap. Ia bekerja di sebuah taman bermain dan mempunyai bos yang aneh. Sakura ingin menjadi seperti mendiang ayahnya yang merupakan pesulap berbakat, hebat, dan laku. Namun, takdir berkata lain, mungkin kalau hebat dan berbakat dalam membuat trick untuk di jadikan bahan pertunjukan, itu benar. namun kalau laku, tidak sama sekali. Kebanyakan penontonnya, kalau tidak tertidur, pasti kabur. Hanya ada satu orang penonton setianya, yaitu Rock lee. Ia adalah salah satu penggemar Sakura –lebih mirip _stalker_ -. Sakura hidup sendiri di Konoha dengan ekonomi serba kekurangan. Oleh karena itu ia hanya menyewa sebuah _apato_ yang sangat kecil. Sedangkan orangtua Sakura sudah meninggal.

 **Uchiha Sasuke:** Sasuke yang merupakan fisikawan jenius berumur 28 tahun, sangat tidak mempercayai yang namanya kekuatan mistis atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan mistis. Ia ingin membuktikan jika kekuatan mistis itu tidak ada, dan hanya merupakan trick belaka. Oleh karena itu, ia mencari orang yang mau memecahkan misteri kekuatan-kekuatan mistis bersamanya, akan diberi sejumlah uang. Sasuke sendiri juga menjabat sebagai dosen muda di Universitas ternama punya kakaknya.

 **Uzumaki Naruto:** Detektif konyol dan gak penting dari kepolisian Konoha, yang akan membantu Sasuke dan Sakura memecahkan misteri. Ia di anggap tidak penting karena sikap konyolnya yang hanya bisa merusuh sehingga Sasuke dan Sakura selalu memecahkan misteri itu sendiri, bahkan sebelum Naruto sempat membantu. Namun walaupun tidak seberapa, sebenarnya keberadaannya Naruto disana cukup membantu. Yah, walaupun tidak seberapa.

 **Hyuga Hinata:** Wakil Naruto dalam misi membantu Sasuke dan Sakura. Gadis ini sendiri tidak kalah kocaknya dengan Naruto. Hinata sebenarnya suka dengan Naruto, namun ia selalu bersikap seakan-akan ia tidak suka dengan Naruto, bahkan mereka saling menghina. Kalau orang bilang, Tsundere.

 **.**

 **Trick**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair: SasuSaku slight NaruHina**

 **Rate: T(?)**

 **Genre: Adventure dan Mistery ditambah sedikit Romance dan mungkin little bit Humor**

 **WARNING: AU, OOC, EYD berantakan, Humor garing, dan unsur-unsur lainnya**

 **My second fict. Masih newbie, tolong bimbingannya senpai-senpai.**

 **Terinspirasi sangat banyak dari TRICK.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Sakura adalah seorang pesulap dengan nasib kurang beruntung. Ia selalu menyebut dirinya sebagai pesulap hebat. Sasuke adalah seorang fisikawan jenius yang menjabat sebagai dosen di Universitas ternama. Sasuke tidak percaya dengan kekuatan mistis. Bersama Naruto, detektif konyol yang tidak penting dari kepolisian dan Hinata asistennya yang tidak kalah kocak, mereka bersama-sama memecahkan berbagai misteri yang ternyata hanya trick belaka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV.**

Pemuda itu membungkuk lalu mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' dan di susul tepuk tangan meriah oleh penonton. Setelah tepuk tangan dari para penonton usai, pemuda itu masuk kedalam tenda yang terdapat di belakang panggung.

"Sakura, giliran kau." Ucapnya. Dan hanya di balas anggukan pelan oleh Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak. "Hahhh... _ne,_ _Ganbatte_ Sakura." Bisiknya kepada diri sendiri.

Sakura naik ke atas panggung dengan memegang alat pertunjukan dan memasang senyum terbaiknya. Alat pertunjukkan yang berupa bola kristal berukuran sedang itu mulai dimainkannya. Perlahan namun pasti, bola itu mulai melayang. Tak lupa tangan Sakura yang bermain-main disekitar bola itu.

Terdengar bunyi berisik dari arah bangku penonton. Yang ternyata itu adalah suara kursi penonton yang tergeser saat mereka mulai membubarkan diri. Sakura tetap memainkan aksinya dan dilanjutkan dengan aksi lainnya. Setelah selesai ia membungkuk dan mengucapkan ' _Arigatou'_ dengan cepat ia langsung melihat kearah bangku penonton.

'Krik, krik, krik, krik'

" _Nani?!_ Kemana mereka semua? Hahhh... ini terjadi lagi" bisiknya pasrah. Yang tersisa di bangku penonton hanyalah dua orang yang tertidur, satu lansia yang hanya tersenyum, dan seorang pemuda berambut mangkok yang menatap penuh damba ke arahnya.

Sakura kembali kedalam tenda yang ada di belakang panggung dan mengucapkan 'giliran kau' ke orang yang selanjutnya tampil.

 **Sakura's pov**

"Sakura." Aku merasakan seseorang memukul pundakku. Ingat, memukul.

"Aww..." Aku meringis dan langsung membalikkan badanku. Oh, ternyata itu si aneh, tuan Guy. Dia adalah bos ku yang terkenal aneh. Tadi aku ingin marah tapi tidak jadi, karena selain ia adalah bos ku, dia adalah orang aneh. Jadi wajar saja, kalau biasanya orang menepuk pundak, sedangkan dia memukul.

"Ada apa?" Mungkin aku dianggap tidak sopan karena berbicara ketus kepada bos ku, namun lihat saja, sebentar lagi ia pasti akan tertawa keras dan tidak mempedulikan itu.

"HAHAHAHA... tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin bicara sesuatu padamu." Bingo. Dugaanku benar. Ia tertawa keras.

"Apa itu?" Aku manaikkan sebelah alisku. Seolah-olah aku tak tahu. Namun kenyataannya aku sudah tahu apa yang akan di bicarakannya. Pasti masalah itu lagi. Sial.

"Sebaiknya kau mencari pekerjaan baru. Kau tahu? Aku kasihan melihatmu seperti ini dan lagi kau tidak menguntungkan ku sama sekali." Ia berkata dengan nada prihatin. Ya, dia memang aneh namun dia juga baik.

"Apa aku dipecat?"

"Mungkin?" Ia mengangkat bahunya. Hey! Kalau aku dipecat, Aku mau mencari pekerjaan apa lagi? Ayolah, aku hanya tamatan SMA dan keahlianku hanya membuat berbagai macam trick lalu tampil di atas panggung menunjukkan trick-trick yang dianggap sulap kepada mereka.

Baru saja aku akan berbicara, namun ia sudah memotongnya.

"Hmm tenang, kau takkan bisa bilang _'Aku mau mencari pekerjaan apa lagi? Ayolah, aku hanya tamatan SMA dan keahlianku hanya membuat berbagai macam trick lalu tampil di atas panggung menunjukkan trick-trick yang dianggap sulap kepada mereka.'_ Dan nyatanya, kau tak berhasil." Oh lihat itu, bahkan dia sudah hafal gaya dan perkataanku, saat ia menanyakan hal yang sama juga.

"Karena... aku punya ini! Hehehe..." Dia berseru, mengangkat sebuah kartu nama, lalu nyengir tidak jelas.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Lalu apa gunanya kartu nama?" Tanyaku.

"Aku mempunyai kenalan bernama Uchiha Itachi. Kau tahu? Dia yang mempunyai Universitas Konoha. Entahlah, ia mempunyai adik, kalau tidak salah namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Aku juga tidak tahu tawaran apa yang di berikannya. Yang pasti ia mempunyai tawaran menggiurkan. Aku sarankan kau mengambil tawaran itu. Di kartu nama itu, ada alamat tempat yang harus kau datangi, jika kau menerima tawaran itu." Dia menyodorkan kartu nama itu kepadaku dan langsung ku terima.

"Tunggu? Bagaimana aku mau menerima tawaran itu, kalau aku tidak tahu tawaran apa yang ditawarkannya. Bagaimana, jika tawaran itu bukan keahlianku. Oh, ini sangat rumit."

"Kurasa tawaran itu keahlianmu. Karena yang jelas ia _tidak_ akan menjadikan mu jalang. HAHAHAHA..." Setelah tertawa keras ia pergi begitu saja. Sialan. Sepertinya, ia tahu apa tawaran ini, tetapi ia tak mau memberi tahuku. Aku bisa lihat itu dari wajahnya.

Aku meringis. "Mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk." Ya, Guy orang baik, Walaupun dia aneh. Aku. Akan. Mencoba. Tawaran. Ini. Ya, semoga saja bukan menjadi jalang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, _Summimasen..._ boleh aku tahu dimana meja Uchiha Sasuke- _san_?" Sekarang aku yakin, aku tidak akan di jadikan jalang. Karena ia adalah seorang dosen muda.

"Dia mempunyai ruangannya sendiri. Hah, hanya karena dia adik yang memiliki Universitas ini, ia mempunya ruangannya sendiri.-" Bla bla bla... ia terus menggerutu. Aku menatapnya bosan.

"Aku tidak menanyakan itu. Dimana ruangannya?" Aku berkata sambil menatapnya malas.

"Ah, maafkan aku, aku terbawa emosi. Ruangannya ada di pojok ruangan ini. Di sebelah sana." Ia menunjuk sebuah ruangan. Setelah berterima kasih aku langsung pergi ke pojok ruangan yang di tunjuknya tadi. Ruangan di dalam ruangan. Aku rasa itu aneh.

Begitu sampai di depan ruangan itu aku langsung mengetuk pintunya.

"'Masuk." Terdengar suara indah dari dalam, memerintahkan ku untuk masuk. Aku langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah pria berwajah datar duduk di kursi yang ada di balik meja. Dan, ini gila. Bagaimana mungkin ada makhluk setampan ini?

"Hn, ada perlu apa?" Ow, suara berat itu keluar dengan indahnya.

"Eng... a-apakah kau Uchiha Sasuke?" Bagus. Sekarang aku terlihat gugup.

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ya, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kau siapa? Ada masalah apa?" Dia menyipitkan matanya. Dia sangat sombong dan menyebalkan.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Masalahku tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan tawaran apa yang kau punya?" Aku berkata dengan nada santai dan sedikit sombong. Orang ini sombong. Maka aku juga akan sombong.

Dia meletakkan selembar surat di atas mejanya. "Duduk dan baca itu." Sifat menyebalkannya melebihi ketampanannya. Aku berbohong. Itu tidak mungkin, ia sangat tampan. Walaupun menyebalkan.

Aku mendudukkan diriku dan mulai membaca surat itu.

"Bagi siapa saja yang mau ikut memecahkan misteri kekuatan-kekuatan mistis –yang aku yakin itu hanyalah trick- bersamaku. Dan jika berhasil akan ku beri sejumlah uang. Ketentuan: blablabla" Ya, surat ini masih panjang lagi dan aku hanya mengambil inti dari surat ini saja. Oke, jangan membuatku tertawa. Tawaran apa ini? pfftt.. konyol. Tapi, begitu aku melihat jumlah uang, WAW! Aku. Akan. Mengambil. Tawaran. Ini.

"Bagaimana?" Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun mengenai hidung mancungnya.

"Ya! Aku akan mengambil tawaran ini!" Jawabku bersemangat.

"Kau bekerja apa sebelumnya?"

"Pesulap..."

"Pftt... lalu kau ingin mengambil tawaran ini? Jangan bercanda! Sementara pekerjaanmu bertolak belakang dengan tawaran ini." Ia tampak menahan tawa.

"Bukan, bukan, aku bukan, _magician_ - _magician_ hebat itu! –walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin-. Tapi aku hanya bekerja di sebuah taman bermain, dan aku memainkan sulap dengan trick, bukan dengan kekuatan mistis seperti yang kau pikirkan." Jelasku.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Buktikan." Cara berbicaranya seperti perintahnya adalah mutlak.

"Baik." Sebenarnya untuk apa aku membuktikannya? Merepotkan. Tetapi tawarannya sangat menggiurkan. Sialan.

"Kau mempunyai sebuah amplop?" Aku memulai aksiku.

"Ya, sebentar." Dia mencari amplop di laci-laci mejanya.

"Ini." Dia menyodorkan amplop itu dan aku langsung mengambilnya.

"Kau mempunyai koin?"

Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Sangat merepotkan." Walaupun begitu ia tetap mencari koinnya.

"Ya, kau juga." Aku membalasnya.

Ia memberikan sebuah koin kepadaku. "Apa-apaan kau?" Aku menerima koin itu dan tidak membalas perkataannya.

"Diam dan perhatikan." Ucapku dengan –sok- misterius. "Kau lihat amplop ini? kosong, dan tidak ada lubang." Aku memperlihatkan _isi dalam_ amplop itu.

"Ya."

"Aku akan memasukkan koin ini ke dalam amplop." Aku menunjukkan koinnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop.

"Lalu?" Ia terlihat penasaran. Di dalam diriku aku menyeringai.

Aku memberikan amplop itu padanya."Sekarang kau lihat, apakah ada koinnya di dalam?"

Ia mengecek isi amplop itu dan langsung melihat ke arahku. Aku berpura-pura menaikkan alisku.

"Dimana koinnya?" Hahaha, ia kelihatan bingung.

"Ini." Aku berkata santai dan menunjukkan koin yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di tanganku padanya.

"Hn? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Ia berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya. Cih, aku tahu itu.

"Mudah saja, seperti yang kubilang, aku menggunakan _trick_. Di dalam amplop itu ada amplop. Kita sebut saja amplop yang ada di dalam amplop itu, _amplop dalam_. Dan amplop utama itu, _amplop luar_. Jadi, yang kutunjukkan padamu adalah amplop dalam, amplop yang masih utuh. Sedangkan amplop luar sudah aku bolongi bawahnya." Aku menunjukkan bagian bawah amplop luar yang sudah kubolongi.

"Karena aku hanya menunjukkan dalam amplop, bukan sisi amplop, jadi kau tidak tahu itu. Dan, saat _koin itu ku masukkan dalam amplop luar_ , koin itu akan langsung meluncur jatuh ketanganku yang sudah berada di sisi bolong amplop. Dan saat kau melihat ke dalam amplop, boom!" Aku menyenderkan badanku keras ke sandaran kursi. Aku menyeringai menang. Rasanya sangat bahagia, berhasil mengalahkan si sombong itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memasukkan amplop kedalam amplop secepat itu? Dan lagi, aku tidak mempunyai cutter ataupun gunting untuk melobangi amplop luar" Ia bertanya dengan masih menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak melakukan itu." Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku. "Aku menukar amplop itu." Aku menunjukkan amplop yang diberikannya. Amplop itu masih mulus.

"Ya... saat kau mencari koin untukku" Aku mengangkat bahuku cuek.

"Aku senang menciptakan trick-trick baru, dan kebetulan saat dijalan aku menemukan banyak amplop yang terbuang. Aku mengambil dua amplop itu dan, ini terjadi."

Ia hanya diam. "Dan, aku mengambil tawaran ini karena... aku pikir, aku bisa membuat trick. Pasti aku juga bisa memecahkan trick."

Ia tersenyum tuhan! Aku akan meleleh... "Ya, kau diterima." Rasanya aku ingin berteriak!

"Jadi, kapan kita mulai?" Aku melipat bibir atasku ke dalam mulut.

"Kita memulai dengan mencari berita seputar kejadian-kejadian yang berhubungan dengan kekuatan mistis. Maksudku, seperti-" Ia tampak kesulitan untuk menjelaskannya.

"-Seperti, misalnya A bisa mengabulkan permintaan B, C, D, dan lainnya. Dan kita akan membuktikan jika sebenarnya A itu tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan B, C, D, dan lainnya. Yah, kira-kira seperti itu."

Ia tampak frustasi. "Ya! aku juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Yang jelas kita akan menyelesaikan misteri atau kasus yang berhubungan dengan kekuatan mistis! Dan membuktikan kalau kekuatan mistis yang bersangkutan, tak ada."

"Intinya, kau ikuti saja!" Selesai. Aku sebenarnya juga bingung. Tapi, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kita akan bekerja sama dengan detektif dari kepolisian Konoha. Tulis alamat tempat tinggalmu disini." Ia memberiku kertas kosong dan pena. Aku menulis alamatku dengan cepat.

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak. Besok, aku akan datang kerumahmu. Jadi bersiaplah." Ia berkata ringan tanpa beban.

"Kita langsung memulainya besok?!" Tentu saja aku terkejut. Ayolah, sebenarnya aku masih sangat lelah.

"Tidak. Besok kita hanya akan mencari kasusnya saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang. Sampai jumpa besok." Aku langsung melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dari ruangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah~ _tadaima!_ " Aku langsung menggelar futon dan melempar diriku ke atasnya. Walaupun tak ada orang dirumah, aku akan tetep akan mengucapkannya. _Apato_ ku hanya sebatas ruangan kecil saja. ya, semacam _LDK_ ( _Living room, Dining room, Kitchen.)_ kira-kira seperti itu.

"TOK TOK TOK" Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu _apato_ ku keras.

"SAKURA! AKU TAHU KAU DI DALAM! KAU SUDAH TERLAMBAT BAYAR SEWA 2 BULAN! AYO KELUAR!" Ia terus menggedor-gedor pintu. Sial! Ya, dia adalah pemilik _apato_ lusuh ini. Dan itu benar, aku sudah terlambat bayar sewa 2 bulan. Oke, kalau sudah begini aku tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi.

"YA, YA, YA! AKU AKAN KELUAR!" Aku berteriak dari dalam dan langsung membuka pintu.

"Kita lihat apa alasanmu kali ini?!" Ia melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku janji, Beri aku satu minggu! Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan." Kataku memohon.

"Kau bercanda? Pekerjaan apa yang bisa mendapatkan gaji dalam seminggu?!"

"A-aku bisa meminta setengah bayaran di depan."

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" Ia menyipitkan matanya.

"A-aku bekerja..." Aku tidak mungkin memberi tahu yang sebenarnya, bahwa pekerjaanku adalah hal konyol itu.

"A-aku bekerja menjadi... a-asisten dosen. Ya, asisten dosen." Kedengarannya itu bagus.

"Apakah itu bisa kupercaya?"

"Tentu." Jawabku yakin.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau sampai satu minggu kau tidak bayar juga..." Ia menatapku tajam.

"Kau tau sendiri apa akibatnya." Ia pergi begitu saja dan aku menutup pintu. Aku tahu, tatapan tajam seperti ibu tiri miliknya itu hanya akting saja. Dan ancaman itu hanya bualan belaka. Ia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan pemaaf. Sudah berkali-kali ia berkata seperti itu tapi, sampai sekarang aku tidak pergi juga dari apartemen ini. Aku mengangkat bahuku cuek. Entahlah, yang terpenting saat ini adalah, Aku. Harus. Tidur. Sekarang. Juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **P/S: TOLONG KASI TAU SAYA RETED DAN GENRE APA YANG COCOK T_T**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Oke, fict ini terinspirasi sangattt... banyak oleh serial drama TRICK. Mau itu TRICK 1 atau TRICK 2. jadi mungkin akan banyak sekali kesamaan. Tapi gak semua.**

 **Saya agak ragu-ragu dan bingung, mau publish fict ini atau enggak. Soalnya, itu berarti saya harus nyari atau buat trick-trick baru kan kalau mau nge publish? Jadi mungkin akan banyak trick yang sama dengan film aslinya. MUNGKIN ya. Mungkin. Atau mungkin saja saya bisa nyari trick dari buku trick sulap misalnya? Lalu saya buat kasus yang berhubungan dengan trick itu? XD eitss saya punya buku trick sulap loh... hahaha. Lebih tepatnya punya adik saya. Atau mungkin saja saya bisa membuat trick? ;) ya, tergantung nantilah pokoknya.**

 **Dan pasti itu akan memakan waktu lama. Jadi mungkin fict ini akan lama update. Tapi saya usahain bakalan cepet update deh. Udah gitu saya juga punya The HINTS, fict multi chapter yang belum selesai. Wkwkw xD udah deh kebanyakan nge bacot.**

 **See you in next chapter, bye... ^^**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : mencari brosur

**Trick**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair: SasuSaku slight NaruHina**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Adventure dan Mistery ditambah sedikit Romance dan mungkin little bit Humor**

 **WARNING: AU, OOC, EYD berantakan, Humor garing, dan unsur-unsur lainnya**

 **My second fict. Masih newbie, tolong bimbingannya senpai-senpai.**

 **Terinspirasi sangat banyak dari TRICK.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Sakura adalah seorang pesulap dengan nasib kurang beruntung. Ia selalu menyebut dirinya sebagai pesulap hebat. Sasuke adalah seorang fisikawan jenius yang menjabat sebagai dosen di Universitas ternama. Sasuke tidak percaya dengan kekuatan mistis. Bersama Naruto, detektif konyol yang tidak penting dari kepolisian dan Hinata asistennya yang tidak kalah kocak, mereka bersama-sama memecahkan berbagai misteri yang ternyata hanya trick belaka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-SASUKE'S POV-**

Pagi ini aku langsung menjemput Sakura di apartement-nya. Apakah benar ini apartement-nya? Aku langsung keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke gedung apartement lusuh itu.

"Oi... teme!" Tunggu, apa itu? Teme? Ah... itu pasti si detektif _absurd_ itu. Dia tidak berhenti mengoceh apa saja saat dalam perjalanan menuju kemari.

"Kau! Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan panggilan konyol itu dobe!"

"Hah! Itu kau panggil aku dengan panggilan konyol!"

"Hyaahhh dua orang idiot! Berhenti bertengkar! Jadi mana Haruno yang akan bersama kita itu?" Gadis berambut indigo ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Apa kau bilang?! Idiot?"

"Uchiha- _san_?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan perdebatan konyol kami,- maksudku mereka.

"Hn." Aku membalas dengan kata andalanku.

"Oh, ini ya Sakura? Halo Sakura- _chan_!" Aku menatap si bodoh itu tajam. Ia berteriak di kupingku.

"E-eh iya, err..."

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah, ya Uzumaki-san." Ia tersenyum sopan.

"Naruto saja Sakura- _chan_... tak usah canggung begitu. Hehehe..." Naruto menyengir tidak jelas. Bisa hentikan perekenalan ini? Ini hanya membuang waktu.

"Hai Sakura- _chan_ , aku Hinata. Hyuga Hinata. Panggil Hinata saja." Cih, kapan semua ini akan berakhir?

"Hai Hinata- _chan_..."

"Wow, bahkan kau menambahkan suffiks. Itu bagus." Aku mendengus. Hinata sama saja dengan si dobe itu.

"Jadi... kita akan berdiri disini saja?" Kedengarannya Sakura menyindir kami.

"Ah, tentu saja tidak Sakura- _chan_." Naruto nyengir.

Aku memutar mata. "Kalau begitu cepatlah masuk ke dalam mobil." Ketusku.

Setelah mereka semua masuk ke mobil dan memakai sabuk pengaman, aku langsung tancap gas.

"Kita akan kemana dulu Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

Aku melirik sekilas. "Hn, kita akan ke pinggir kota. Di sana banyak brosur yang tertempel di dinding-dinding kusam." Kataku pada Sakura. Kulihat ia mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

Kami sampai setelah memakan waktu lebih kurang 30 menit. Sebenarnya bisa lebih cepat lagi, jika aku tadi aku tidak mengendarai mobil dengan santai. Tapi ya sudahlah.

 **Sakura's POV**

Ahh... akhirnya kami sampai. Tidak apa-apa, perjalanan menuju kemari sedikit lambat. Yang penting selamat. Lagian, siapa yang tidak mau berlama-lama di dalam mobil dengan pria tampan? Yah, walaupun ada dua orang idiot yang mengganggu.

Kami turun dari mobil dan berjalan mengelilingi pinggir kota yang sepi ini. Daun-daun berterbangan terbawa angin. Benar kata Sasuke. Di sini banyak brosur-brosur yang tertempel begitu saja di dinding kusam. Mengapa malah menempel brosur di pinggir kota? Seharusnya kan di tengah-tengah kota ramai.

Baru saja aku akan bertanya, namun sebuah brosur yang terbawa angin menabrak wajahku. "Ah!" Cih, buat terkejut saja.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku. "Hmm?" Aku menggeleng dan memberi brosur itu kepadanya. Ia membaca dengan fokus. Naruto dan Hinata yang sebelumnya berjalan bersebrangan sambil membaca brosur yang tertempel, berjalan menuju kami.

"Mendapatkan apa?" Tanya Hinata. Aku mengangkat bahuku dan menunjuk brosur yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Hmm... ini boleh juga." Aku mendengar gumaman Sasuke.

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mendongak menghadap kami bertiga. "Anak kecil pengabul permintaan balas dendam. Di desa Ikegomono. Katanya anak kecil itu bisa mengabulkan permintaan balas dendam seseorang." Sasuke menyeringai dengan tampannya.

Naruto menaruh tangannya di bawah dagu. Posisi berfikir. "Hmm... itu menarik."

Hinata mengangguk antusias. "Ya! Kapan kita mulai? Hari ini? Kita bisa kembali sebentar ke kota dan berkemas lalu pergi. Bagaimana?" Oh, dia terlalu antusias.

Sasuke menggeleng tegas. "Bagaimana pun, kita tetap akan memulainya besok. Ayo kembali. Berkemaslah malam hari." Sasuke berjalan menuju mobil. Hinata dan Naruto tampak tidak suka dengan ini.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Hey! Kita bisa berangkat hari ini Sasuke!" Seru Hinata. Rambutnya berkibar oleh angin. Coba saja dia orangnya kalem. Pasti _perfect_.

"Tidak. Kita akan makan-makan setelah ini." Jelas Sasuke.

Aku menyusul di belakang Sasuke. Mendadak wajah Naruto menjadi cerah. Dengan semangat dia berlari ke samping Sasuke. "Benarkah?! Wah... bagaimana jika Ichiraku ramen? Itu ramen terlezat sepanjang masa."

Dan untuk seterusnya, Naruto membahas tentang kedai yang akan kami singgahi. Bahkan dia lupa dengan keantusiasannya terhadap kasus ini. Hinata tetap cemberut. Sementara hal yang memenuhi pikiranku adalah; besok aku akan berpetualang. Inner ku berteriak ini akan seru! Entahlah, aku tak tau. Menurutmu, apakah ini akan seru? Apakah ini mudah? Entahlah, semuanya masih semu. Belum jelas. Kita lihat saja besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note :**

Enelan, cius, sumprit. Enggak ada pemikiran akan di update hari ini. Saya beberapa menit yang lalu hanya kepikiran dengan fict Trick yang ini. And... saya mencoba melanjutkan, dan tangan ini bergerak cepat dengan sendirinya. Begitu pula dengan ide yang keluar dengan sendirinya.

Yah, jadi maaflah kalau pendek. Bahkan, kemarin-kemarin belum ada rencana ngelanjuti fict iniii... ya ampun. Beneran gak nyangka. Apalagi, ini deselesaikan hanya dalam beberapa menit -_-

 **Terima kasih yang udah mau ngeriview, fav, dan follow fict saya ^^ Maaf tidak bisa update cepat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review minna-san?**


End file.
